


Как же можно оставить друга в беде?

by fandom_bagginshield_2019



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_bagginshield_2019/pseuds/fandom_bagginshield_2019





	Как же можно оставить друга в беде?

— Нет, Торин, я и не подумаю уйти, пока не перевяжу тебя! — гневно пыхтел Бильбо, отводя в сторону руки слабо сопротивляющегося гнома. — Ты уже отослал Оина и Балина — и что из этого вышло? Ты посмотри на себя, выглядишь, как будто уже побывал на собственных похоронах!

— Я сам знаю… — тяжело ответил Торин, то и дело кашляя, — что для меня лучше. Уходи, Бильбо, это приказ.

— Засунь себе этот приказ туда, откуда достаешь свои безумные идеи, о гномий король, — прошипел в ответ хоббит и с неожиданной яростью шлепнул Торина по рукам. — Ты совсем выжил из ума, если думаешь, что я оставлю тебя в таком состоянии!

Бильбо торопливо расшнуровывал рубашку и брюки Торина, пользуясь тем, что тот то ли ненадолго потерял сознание, то ли смирился. Тело гнома выглядело ужасно — все в сине-фиолетовых кровоподтеках, но крови почти не было, как и открытых ран, и Бильбо старательно и осторожно стал натирать кожу мазью, которую ему дал Оин. Она должна была помочь Торину быстрее поправиться.

Гном только иногда охал и дергался — когда Бильбо, видимо, задевал особо болезненные участки — но больше не протестовал. Бильбо закончил с грудью, перевязал ребра и уже приступил к животу, когда его локоть наткнулся на что-то твердое в приспущенных штанах. Недолго думая, Бильбо рывком спустил их еще ниже, думая, что у Торина в кармане просто завалялась трубка или еще какая-нибудь мелочь, но вместо этого на живот гному шлепнулся длинный полувозбужденный член.

— Я… я… — Бильбо с минуту немо открывал рот и судорожно дышал, пытаясь согнать краску с лица, а потом, сердито насупившись, повернулся к Торину, который закрыл лицо ладонями. — Я просто в возмущении... Торин, ты же болен! Немедленно прекрати!

— И как я, по-твоему, должен это сделать? — глухо спросил Дубощит из-под руки. — Это происходит помимо моей воли.

— Не знаю… Подумай о чем-то неприятном, об Азоге, например.

— Боюсь, мне это мало поможет, мистер Бэггинс, — тихо ответил гном. — Я давно ни с кем не спал, а у вас такие мягкие руки…

— Нет, я не желаю это слушать! — снова возмутился Бильбо. — Мне нужно тебя перевязать, пока ты не отправился к праотцам, а не обсуждать, как давно ты с кем-то спал.

Бильбо, дико смущаясь, попробовал двумя пальцами аккуратно убрать член обратно в штаны, но добился только того, что тот пару раз дернулся и окончательно затвердел.

— Да ты издеваешься!

— Нет, издеваешься надо мной ты, Бильбо, трогая меня так. Уйди на полчаса, или лучше на час. Я приду в себя, и ты меня перевяжешь.

— Ну конечно, чтобы ты за этот час околел, и мы закопали тебя прямо под этой сосной, — буркнул Бильбо и, по-прежнему ужасно смущаясь, обхватил член обеими руками и сжал.

— Х-ха-а! — хрипло выдохнул Торин и дернулся всем телом. — Что ты делаешь?

— Оказываю тебе небольшую помощь. Но ради Валар, не двигайся и молчи! И если ты хоть кому-то об этом скажешь…

— Клянусь Махалом, я буду нем. Только не останавливайся, — как можно тише простонал Торин, и Бильбо решительно кивнул. Что ж, если помочь Дубощиту можно только так, он готов. Не мог же он оставить раненого друга в беде.


End file.
